project RENA
by maraniia
Summary: "Vexen? ... It's a girl." When Vexen's cloning experiment goes wack, the clone is then allowed into the ranks of Organization XIII. But what happens when this clone falls in love... With a Nobody?  RoxasXOc Roxas X OC Roxas/Oc
1. prolouge

It started out as a normal day in the Castle That Never Was. Or at least, as normal as the life of a Nobody could get. Everyone had woken up, eaten the breakfast that Xaldin had so 'kindly' prepared, and then gotten off to their daily missions. Soon it was five o' clock, and a meeting was called.

Off every member went, all heading to the same place: Where Nothing Gathers.

Once everyone was seated in the ridiculously tall chairs, Xemnas began to speak.

"Members of Organization XIII…" he said, in that slow, ominous voice. "Number IV has an announcement to make." After they shared some surprised faces, they all turned to the blonde.

"Thank you, Superior. Now… As some of you may know, I have been working on a very special experiment. I have taken some of my data, and I have managed to clone myself." Several groans were heard from this. Vexen scowled slightly but continued. "I do believe this is a perfect copy, and I would like for all of you to come and see it."

* * *

Several minutes later, all of the Organization was standing in Vexen's lab, trying to avoid touching any of the odd, bubbling substances in test tubes and beakers.

"Geez Vexen, you really should clean it out down here," Axel said dryly as the whole group stopped. Vexen, ignoring Axel, stepped forward and moved a thin black curtain out of the way.

A large container sat there. It looked somewhat like a giant beaker, but skinnier and with a top. Several wires and tubes emitted out from the tube and ran off in some unknown direction. The tube was mostly glass, although you couldn't see into it at all. The glass was fogged, and you could barely see the green bubbling liquid on the inside, much less what was inside of it.

"I haven't looked at the clone yet, but I'm 95% sure that it is an almost perfect copy," Vexen said, strolling over to the container's left, where a large computer sat.

"So, you think it's a perfect copy. But you don't know?" Axel asked, scratching his head. Vexen nodded curtly and began clicking away on the computer. After a few moments, a loud hissing sound emitted from the container. Vexen stepped away from the computer to observe the container, along with the others.

The cold glass began to defog itself, allowing one to see inside. A bubbling green liquid sat, and it was now apparent that several wires that hung from the sides and top of said container were connected to something still hidden in the liquid. Soon, as the liquid thinned and the glass became clear, a figure could be seen.

Vexen scurried over to his computer, hit a few more buttons, and then stepped back. Everyone watched as the liquid somehow began to loose it's colour, becoming more and more transparent. Now the figure was more visible. It seemed small. Too small to be an exact copy of Vexen. But, that was probably due to the immense size of the container. The figure's feet were connected to several tubes and wires, as were it's hands, which rested at it's slim sides. Long flowing strands of hair waved about it's face and body, reaching the small of it's back.

"Uh, Vexen?" Marluxia said, cocking his head to the side slightly. Vexen turned and raised his light eyebrows. "Don't you think it seems kind of… small?"

Vexen turned to look back at the figure, which, still could not be seen fully. Now that he had mentioned it, Vexen did think it looked somewhat small. More so, extremely small to him. Could he have made a miscalculation?

"Well, um, I…" Vexen stuttered, before running over and pressing several buttons on the computer. He then stepped back to observe yet again.

Now the liquid was completely clear. Vexen's mouth gaped, as did most everyone else's.

The creature's skin was a light ivory colour, seemingly smooth, but not without imperfections. It's hips were wider than a man's, but not as wide as a woman's. A long tube was attached to it's belly, like an umbilical cord. The hair on it's head was long and blonde, and closely resembled that of Vexen's. It's green shining eyes suddenly flew open.

"Vexen? … It's a _girl_."


	2. chapter one  awakening

Authors Notes:

Hiya! I did not introduce myself really last time, but HI. ;D

I'm Shi, and you can find out more about me at my dA: .com

I just wanted to say: THANK YOU! I only posted the prologue and I already got TWO FAVES. TWO. Geez. Seriously guys, thank you ^^

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC. ^^

* * *

_Recap: _

_Now the liquid was completely clear. Vexen's mouth gaped, as did most everyone else's._

_The creature's skin was a light ivory colour, seemingly smooth, but not without imperfections. It's hips were wider than a man's, but not as wide as a woman's. A long tube was attached to it's belly, like an umbilical cord. The hair on it's head was long and blonde, and closely resembled that of Vexen's. It's green shining eyes suddenly flew open._

_"Vexen? … It's a girl."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One - Awakening **

**

* * *

**

I remember that day. My first day alive. Most people wouldn't. But maybe that's because they were all babies. I wasn't. I don't know what it's like to be a baby. Or a toddler. Or a kid, for that matter. When I was 'born', I my body and brain were the equivalent of fifteen year old's. I'd been in the 'womb' for a year, I was later told by my father. No, he isn't my birth father. I don't have any genetic parents. I am a failed cloning experiment. Here, let me explain better…

* * *

I heard noises. I never heard anything down here, save for the occasional muttering and some odd clacking noise. I heard muffled voices, and the same clacking again. Suddenly an odd noise was heard. I felt the gooey liquid moving slightly; normally it was pretty stationary, unless I moved. Which, wasn't that often. Suddenly, it got slightly colder in… in wherever I was. I still didn't know. Ho hum.

More muffled noises. Then more clacking. … If felt odd. It felt like something was crawling on my skin. Weird. The liquid stuff felt odd too. Hmm.

Instinct took over suddenly, and I opened my… what were they… eyes?

* * *

Like I said. I had the brain of a fifteen year old. But since it was just imported data, (as Daddy told me later) there _would_ be some things missing temporarily. Like the fact that I forgot what my eyes were. But here, back to my story.

Everything was blurry. Very blurry. I could barley make out a… er… oh! A light yellow and black coloured blob close to the tank.

"Dad."

It even startled me that I spoke. But when I heard it, it kinda didn't come out like that. It sounded more like "Dbblbllb." Go figure.

"Dad."

I spoke again. Something clicked in my brain, and I pushed myself forward, pressing my… hands? Hands against the glass. I knew this man. But I didn't.

* * *

Vexen stepped forward towards the nude girl. His eyes matched the colour of hers exactly, as did his hair, which flowed down her back. Her face was slightly angular, looking like a soft, girlish, young, and prettier form of Vexen. Her eyes were soft, but sharp at the same time. Angled eyebrows were raised in confusion. Her lips were very pale, and were closed tight. Then, they opened slightly.

"…" No noise was heard as she spoke. Vexen knew what she said; he could read lips. A thin smile crossed his face as she spoke again. He blinked in slight surprise as she moved forward, pressing her thin pale hands against the cold glass.

"…Number IV?" Vexen turned around as Superior spoke.

"Sir?"

"… It's a girl."

"I know." Vexen nodded, and frowned slightly. "She was supposed to be a perfect replica of myself. But… I feel that this outcome was for the best. However, I shall need to run some tests."

Xemnas nodded, before disappearing into a portal. Saïx was soon to follow. Everyone else did also, save for Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xion. The four walked quietly over to Vexen, whom was still staring at the girl.

"Can we talk to her?" Demyx asked, putting his hand on the glass. He grinned as the girl tilted her head sideways and blinked. She then cautiously raised her hand up, and matched his hand. Several bubbles left her mouth, and she smiled. Laughing, perhaps?

"No. Leave. I have much work to do. If time permits, I shall call you back down, and you can all talk to her while she is out of the tank."

"Aww, Vexennn!" Demyx wined as Axel inspected the girl. She put her hand up near his face, and waved. He blinked before smirking slightly. Xion smiled shyly at the girl, whom grinned and waved.

"No. All of you, out! Before I get Xemnas in here," he said, running over to the computer and clacking away.

"Aww, fine." Demyx turned to leave, as did Xion and Axel. Roxas stopped, and went back up to the tank. The girl blinked as the boy stopped, putting his face fairly close to the glass.

She put her forehead on the glass, and grinned. He blinked and laughed slightly, before waving to her. As he disappeared with the others, she waved at them all.

As soon as they were gone, she turned to Vexen. She wanted out of this container. Out now. She had friends to make.

* * *

So that's the first official chapter of my crappy fan fiction! Please comment, message, rate, etc, whatever. ;D

Sorry it was so short. I'll try to write it longer next time, it's 11:15, and I have to get up at 6 ;D

thank you and good bye!

~Shi


End file.
